As new transportation means other than a bus or a railroad, a track based transportation system which travels on a track by running wheels each composed of a rubber tire or the like is known. Such a track based transportation system is generally called a new transportation system or an automated people mover (APM).
A vehicle of this kind of track based transportation system is provided with running wheels connected to an axle, and a steering guide device having guide wheels which roll in contact with guide rails provided along a track, and is made such that the guide wheels of the steering guide device are guided by the guide rails, whereby the respective running wheels are steered and travel on the track.
The steering guide device is provided with a guide frame extending along a vehicle width direction, and the guide wheels described above are rotatably provided in a state of being eccentric with respect to shaft centers of wheel shafts disposed at both end portions of the guide frame.
In the vehicle of the track based transportation system described above, it is necessary to adjust a guide width of the steering guide device (a distance between the outermost portions of the guide wheels which are located at both end portions in the vehicle width direction) within a desired range. In a case where the guide width is narrower than a desired width, a gap between the guide wheel and the guide rail is increased, and thus there is a concern that smooth steering of the running wheel may not be performed. Further, in a case where the guide width is wider than a desired width, there is a concern that it may lead to damage to the guide wheel or damage to the guide frame or the guide rail.
Therefore, in the steering guide device, maintenance is performed so as to keep the guide width constant by moving the guide wheel to the outside in the vehicle width direction around the shaft center of the wheel shaft as the wear of the guide wheel increases.